Five Nights of Mystery
by GravityPikachu
Summary: In the return of Autumn, Dipper and Mabel Pines are back for another Summer, but this time, Grunkle Stan "bought" animatronics. 4 of them to be exact. Throughout the Summer days, Stan is giving an allowance to Dipper and Mabel for watching the animatronics at night, just to make sure they're not stolen, but when they come to life, is anyone safe? Welcome, to Five Nights of Mystery.
1. Things Haven't Changed

**A/N: Okay, so I decided I wanted to do a crossover of Five Nights at Freddy's and Gravity Falls, so let's just get this over with XD Also, thank you again for coming here and making my fanfictions possible.**

(Autumn's P.O.V.)

Think of it.

A bunch of animatronics in a mini shack, and an Uncle, great Uncle to be exact, leaving you to watch them. But not during the day. From 12 to 6 in the morning. During the summer, almost every single day, for week.

And there is only one good thing about it. You get paid. I needed the money though, really bad for the summer.

I got in touch with Dipper and Mabel over the months, emails, text messaging, other things. But it was awesome, because, well, I at least got to talk them.

I almost failed 7th grade, due to an big fat **F** on one of my report card. Thank goodness for the school I went to, because if my teachers weren't as nice enough to give me another chance, then I probably would have failed.

But this summer I was actually going to try and have the best time ever.

Before I get to the top. I'm going to try and spend my last free days before the papers and pencils come out.

And this summer, I knew exactly where I would go.

A place full of mystery, and different sorts of fun.

The town of Gravity Falls.

The same time from last year, I got the Gravity Falls postcard. Nothing has really changed about it. I haven't changed since last year, and I've kept the sweater that Mabel knitted for me. I was glad I had friends like those two, and you know why?

Back in school, no one talked to me. It got annoying after a while when bullies went around spreading rumors about me, but I tried to ignore this. I try not to think about the negatives, and I try not to think about the people who made fun of me, and I try not to think of, anything actually.

The greatest time of my life was in the town of Gravity Falls.

I wasn't going to take any chances, I was going there without a doubt.

I looked down at my phone to see that Dipper had texted me. I didn't unlock my phone, because I knew he would text me when I would be there.

Dipper reminded me of life. In fact, he was my life. He was my idol. I just thought he was a normal nerd, not wanting to do with anything other than sit around and read a journal. I like to think of myself as a guide. Sometimes, I'd help Dipper throughout the world. Showing him the ups and downs.

And that was okay, because there was a life lesson people have taught us throughout our lives.

People make mistakes.

Maybe I just made one.


	2. The Unexpected

(Dipper's P.O.V.)

I woke up, in the small attic that hasn't changed from last summer. Mabel had her own room now, and it was good not to wake up from her annoying laughter. I stretched as I stood, and walked into the bathroom.

To my surprise, Mabel wasn't awake. Usually, I would go insane from her craziness in the morning. I guess not today. I brushed my teeth slowly, thinking about how amazing today was going to be. I thought of how Autumn would be back for another Summer, here at the mystery shack.

Last Summer was alright, to be honest. Although we almost died a small matter of times, I thought it was awesome.

I had one fear of something though. What if I'm asleep right now? What if I'm in a coma and none of this happened? What If I didn't turn 13? What if the past two summers were a hoax?

The sound of a car door from outside made me jump, dropping my toothbrush. "Autumn…" I whispered to myself, and ran down the stairs. I looked out the window and saw an unfamiliar car. When I looked in front of me, Mabel was waiting at the end of the staircase for me. I fell on top of her in the end. I rubbed my head in pain. "Mabel, what the heck?!" I tried not to be loud due to Stan asleep.

"Sorry bro bro, I'm just so excited for today!" she whispered, jumping around.

"She's outside dumb dumb! Let's go see her!" I said running to the door.

Mabel followed me confused.

"Uh, Dipper?" she asked, but I was already out the door. Disappointment spread across my face to see Stan, unloading the trunk of his car, pulling out 4... animatronics?

"Stan, what are you doing?" I asked running over to him. "Where did you get those?"

"Dipper my boy, I have big things planned today. Please don't get in my way." He said taking the last one out.

"Whoa, Grunkle Stan, you never told me that you were going to get cute little animatronics!" Mabel said running over too. "Oh my gosh! Where did you get them?!" She asked jumping around the purple bunny one.

Stan stared at Mabel in annoyance. "Kids! Don't touch the animatronics! I just stol- I mean, I just bought these. I don't need them ruined!"

I didn't trust the idea at all. I was honestly scared of what Stan was planning, and today was a day for something other than animatronics. "Grunkle Stan, didn't you remember? Autumn?" I said, sitting in the dirt.

He looked at me surprised. "Aw man, I forgot about that." Grunkle Stan rushed inside, leaving the animatronics behind. I stood up and studied them carefully.

"Mabel, do you believe that these things are going to even help?" I asked.

She opened her mouth, but didn't speak. As she was about to say something a moment later, a car pulled up right near the shack. "Let me guess," I started. "it's probably the animatronic polishers." As the car door opened, a girl, looking about our age, hopped out, and stared at me. I couldn't recognize the face, since she had a heavy coat on, but as she ran to us, I immediately knew it was her.

Autumn.


End file.
